Hurricane Raging
by HurricaneTheSeawing
Summary: There is a new winglet at Jade mountain academy! Welcome the Sapphire winglet! when the Nightwing gives a prophecy about a new continent. (Not the lost continent!) the Sapphire winglet goes to find it before it's too late...
1. Prolouge

It was sundown. A fox slinked down to the bank of the river, and heard something in the bushes. A black dragon, even darker than a Nightwing, emerged. Then, another dragon overhead, the same color, beat it's wings to land. The fox slowly pushed itself down against the tickly grass, trying to not draw attention. The first dragon murmured "Are you sure no one followed you, Silhouette?" "No, I'm sure." Said Silhouette. "Have you got it?" The first dragon asked eagerly. "Yes, yes calm down, Twilight." Silhouette gave the scroll to Twilight. Twilight opened the scroll.

Hidden from the world, there is a place, the legends were lost, with different tribes of a different case, no magic to dominate, no powers to dictate, a group of seven must find the continent, before its too late, not the lost continent, but another...

"They're going to find us?" Twilight gasped. "I-I don't know." Silhouette stammered. "It might not be for years."

"I hope so."

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 1

Hurricane stood in front of the whole school. She wasn't afraid, and she wasn't nervous as Clay announced their new winglet. " We would like to announce our newest winglet, The Sapphire Winglet, including your new schoolmates: Cocoa, Lemon, Crimson, Hurricane, Borealis, Flamingo, and Eclipse!" Hurricane looked at Clay as he pointed to each of the dragons with his tail. There was a Mudwing, a Sandwing, a Skywing, Icewing, a surprisingly bright Rainwing, and a Nightwing. She didn't mind that she had to live with them for a while, but she didn't know if they could live with her. Based on the comments back at home she was pretty annoying. She looked over the crowd and spotted a Seawing staring at her. _Turtle, a Seawing prince. Why is he looking at me like that?_ She thought. Next to him, there was a Nightwing, Moonwatcher, she remembered, a Sandwing, Qibli, an Icewing, Winter, and a Rainwing, Kinkajou, The famous Jade Winglet who defeated Darkstalker from taking over the world. No one knows what happened to Darkstalker except the Jade Winglet and apparently they wont tell anyone. There has been rumors though, that Darkstalker was under the mountain, or that the original Dragonets of Destiny saved the world again. As the students filed back into the school to get back on routine, Sunny led the Sapphire Winglet into a cozy looking cave, gave them their class schedules, maps of the school, neck pouches, library card, and then she left. Hurricane looked around the cave and saw a nice sized hole in the wall where there was a seaweed bed, a chest, and an empty scroll rack. She assumed it was hers so she put here stuff in it. She hadn't brought any treasure, (like most Seawings would) which was just fine. There were other holes in the wall one with a bed with polar bear fur, another lined with leaves. She assumed these were her other clawmates "places". Right then the little Skywing came up to her. "Hi, I'm Crimson! I am so excited to be at school!" Hurricane was surprised, most Skywings were temperamental and moody. This Skywing seemed happy. The Skywing was dark red. _It's crimson, dummy_ \- Crimson interrupted her thoughts. "So you're Hurricane right?" Hurricane nodded. "Cool! Were going to be best friends!" Hurricane didn't mind that. She needed to start off with a friend, even if it was a hyper one. Then the Sandwing came over. "Hi, Hurricane right?"

"Yep"

"Um, hi I'm Lemon."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Lemon walked away muttering "Way to go, Lemon. Way to go."

"OooOoooh" Crimson said.

"Oh dear" Hurricane muttered. _Maybe I should say hi to everyone else._ She thought. She went over to the Icewing, Borealis, and said hi. "Hello your Borealis?" "Yes" Borealis replied.

"Hi, I'm Hurricane."

"Hello"

"Are happy to be here?"

"What?"

"Are you happy to be at school?"

"Um, no, not really."

"Oh, cool. I heard there is some sort of thing with like ranks and stuff, what rank are you in?"

"Um"

"If it's private or something you don't need to tell me." _Way to go stupid, way to make a first impression._ "Oh no, it's fine. I am in the second circle." Borealis said. If he was in the second circle he must be good at fighting or he did something heroic. "Well it was nice meeting you I need some friends around here." Hurricane said.

"Yeah, I know no one here except Winter."

"You know Winter?"

"Yeah, were friends."

"That's cool."

"Yep, got to go now. It was nice talking and meeting you."

"Ok."

Borealis walked away. Hurricane did a face-talon. _We're going to best friends!_ Hurricane thought. Crimson came to Hurricane with the Rainwing, the Nightwing, and the Mudwing. "Hurricane, this is Flamingo, Eclipse, and Cocoa. Guys this is Hurricane, she's super awesome."

"Hello guys." Hurricane and her new friends talked and laughed for a while, and then Eclipse collapsed. "Oh my gosh, is she alright?"Hurricane asked worried. Eclipse started chanting something like: _Hidden from the world, there is a place, the legends were lost, with different tribes of a different case, no magic to dominate, no powers to dictate, a group of seven must find the continent, before its too late, not the lost continent, but another..._


End file.
